


Nigel Makes A Porno

by Hannibalsimago



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam always willing to assist, Adam thinks Nigel's tum is cute, Anal Sex, M/M, Nigel struggles with a learning curve, Spacedogs go high tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago
Summary: It's Nigel's birthday.Darko gives him a GoPro. (No, not that kind.)Nigel struggles with a learning curve. Adam is more than willing to help out.





	Nigel Makes A Porno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



> This is a gift to the wonderful @devereauxs_disease for writing all sorts of wonderful stories and in the Hannibal and Hannibal extended universe. I'm a bit tongue-tied because I'm in awe of her writing skills and incomparable wit. 
> 
> In addition, it was devereauxs_disease who found the link to this particular piece of high tech gear. And who wrote the funniest part of the introduction as well as the second attempt as the prompt for this story. It is with her blessing that I included the dialogue into the story.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to check out the website the tech came from - check out motherboard.vice.com

Nigel looked askance at the small professionally wrapped present as Darko handed it to him. This was entirely out of character and his bullshit detector was working overtime. As the wrapping fell away, he sat looking at a small black box with the words “GoPro” emblazoned on the lid. He grinned as he opened the box. His look of outraged surprise was priceless to see and worth every penny that Darko had spent on the gift.

 

"What? You wanted a GoPro." said Darko as he lit his cigarette, squinting through the exhaled haze of smoke. 

  
"You fucker! This is a cock ring."

 

“Well, you didn’t fucking think I was gonna spend over seven hundred fucking dollars on your birthday present, did you? I mean I like you but fuck, not that much. So I got this instead. Happy Fucking Birthday, Nigel.” A deadly silence greeted his heartfelt congratulations.

  
"WHAT?" said Darko.

  
"LOOK AT IT!" yelled Nigel holding the box at arm's length, nearly shoving it back at Darko. His overworked brain finally processed the possibilities of the new gift and he smiled as he pulled the box back and smugly looked at Darko. “Actually it’s perfect, Darko. Thank you.”

 

“Oh, you sorry-ass-horny nenorocitule! I don’t want to hear anything about the consequences of this,” said Darko as he exited the office, shaking his head and saying “And you’re fucking welcome.”

  
Nigel placed the box on the desk and pulled out his phone, hitting speed dial. He hummed “Happy birthday” to himself while he waited for Adam to pick up. He glanced at the gift and grunted into his phone, "...huh-" momentarily stunned by the possibilities. “Hello Gorgeous, want to make a movie tonight? ...no...Adam...ADAM I WON'T DROP THE PHONE THIS TIME. YES, I KNOW IT CRACKED YOUR SCREEN. COULD YOU JUST LET ME EXPLAIN..."  (Fade out).

 

___________________________________________

 

He made it home in record time and raced upstairs, missing the key in the lock, keys jangling in his hand, ready for another attempt. He heard the deadbolt being thrown open and pushing the door inward, grabbed Adam in a hug as he closed the door with his foot. 

 

“I can’t wait to show you my present, gorgeous.” 

 

“But Nigel, what about your birthday dinner? And I made cupcakes because you said last time the cake was too big.” Adam’s protestations fell on deaf ears.

 

“That can all wait until afterward darling. You’ve got to see this now.”

 

“I don’t see why you’re so excited about a camera, Nigel. Everyone knows what a camera looks like.”

 

“Not like this one, Adam. Go on open it,” said Nigel as he pulled the box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Adam.    

 

“But it’s your present Nigel. It isn’t right,” replied Adam.

 

“It’s not something that I would use on my own darling.” Nigel hung up his jacket and toed off his shoes as Adam opened the box.

 

“Oh!” Nigel watched the blush travel all the way up to the tips of Adam’s ears as he picked up the cock ring, the light catching the lens sitting on the top, reflecting it back at Adam. 

“So do you think you can get through dinner and dessert without trying it out, darling?”

 

“Ni-Nigel. No, I don’t think I can.”

 

“Me either. Race you to the bedroom.”

 

________________________________

 

Adam, being Adam, wanted to read the instruction manual which explained how to sync the device with the bedroom television as Nigel patiently fingered him open. He groaned and nearly tore the flimsy fold out in two as Nigel’s skilled fingers skirted his prostate. 

 

“I can’t wait that long. I fucking ache to be balls deep now. ” insisted Nigel as he retrieved the cock ring, lubing it up before slipping it on and turning on the camera. Thoughts of the sensuous movie along with images of his sexy, gorgeous, fucking, amazing Adam swirled in his head. Nigel’s responses are on autopilot and his cock’s driving the show.  _ ‘Fucking history in the making right now,’  _ is one of the last conscious thoughts he had before fucking Adam into a stunning orgasm.

 

____________________________

 

Later in the kitchen, both of them cleaned up, with dinner over, Adam gives a squeal of glee. “I got it, Nigel! It’s syncing! Look!” 

 

Nigel paused eating his cupcake, blue frosting smeared over his upper lip as he watched the movie on Adam’s laptop. Five minutes go by, ten minutes, twenty minutes later and Adam said,

“But Nigel, I thought you were taking a movie of me? All I can see is this little roll of adipose tissue you have right below your belly button and above your pubic hair. But judging from your abdomen jiggling and the camera movement, you were quite excited. I’m glad I don’t get seasick watching this. Sometimes jerky camera movements can make me ill.”

 

Nigel put his half-eaten cupcake down and put his head in his hands. “I do not have a fat stomach!”

 

“Yes, you do! Just this part right here,” said Adam as he patted it with his hand. “I think it’s adorable but a half hour is a long time to look at your belly, cute as it is. I think we can improve on our second attempt.” 

 

___________________________________

 

(Second attempt) 

 

Adam is distracted by it in a different way - he's attempting to get a good angle.

 

"We need to have sex in this position."

  
"Darling, I don't think I can get in that position."

  
"I'll hold your leg."

  
"Yeah? Who's going to put it back in the socket?"

 

"We need to take a yoga class before we revisit this. It would provide you with improved flexibility and tone your stomach."

 

“I do not have a fat stomach!”

_________________________________________________

 

(Third attempt)  Nigel gets manscaped...sort of. 

 

“ No Adam! You are not shaving me!” yelped Nigel.

 

“I’m not shaving much. it’s just a trim. Don’t move. You’ll be uneven and we still won’t be able to see anything through your pubic hair.”

 

“Stop!”

 

“Okay. Let me get the wax then.”

 

“Wait! Come back! I reconsidered. You can trim me.”

 

“Actually wax would be better, Nigel. Your pubic hair won’t get caught in the attachment around the lens like last time. Did anyone ever ask you how fast your pubic hair grows?”

 

_________________________

 

(Fourth attempt)  

 

“See?” Adam pointed at the television screen with his chin as he eased Nigel’s cock inside him, balancing on the bed with his other hand. “I don’t think the yoga helped because you weren’t disciplined enough but the waxing was better. I can see myself on the television. Do I really look like this Nigel?”

 

Nigel’s flat on his back with his angel astride him. He glanced at the screen before looking at the flushed lithe body impaled on his cock. He stroked Adam’s hip bones before pulling him down on an aggressive, upward thrust and listened to Adam’s punched out groan. “Fucking beautiful gorgeous. Always so beautiful for me.”

 

Adam’s breath hitched while he wriggled and squirmed in Nigel’s expert hands. “Do that again please Nigel! Don’t stop!”

 

“Anything you say, Mister Cecil B. DeMille. Just fucking direct me.” 


End file.
